One Month Life
by Hana.Jasumin
Summary: Bagaimana jika Yaya jadi maidnya Halilintar, harus memenuhi apa yang Halilintar mau? menyedihkan sekali, tapi hal tersebut membuat kehidupan Yaya semakin berwarna selama satu bulan bersama saudara-saudara nya Halilintar. #Ga jago bikin summary,
1. chapter 1

**Disclamer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta, aku cuman gigit jari :** v

 **Warning : typo dimana-mana, semi shounen-ai, AU, no super power. begitulah pokoknya.**

 **Happy Reading**

Gadis itu tengah duduk di ruang kelas kosong. Sepi, mungkin karena jam pelajaran sekolah sudah selesai. Meskipun masih terdapat beberapa siswa yang masih berada dilapangan untuk ekstra sekolah dan juga ada satu atau dua anak yang berjalan disekitar lorong depan kelasnya.

Dia bernama Yaya. Gadis itu sengaja tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya meskipun pelajaran sudah usai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hei Yaya, kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Ying yang baru selesai dengan klub bulu tangkisnya dan bersandar di bibir pintu.

"Sebentar, aku sedang bermain." Jawab Yaya fokus dengan smartphone dengan mode lanscape.

"Kenapa tidak bermain dirumah saja?"

"Nanti dirumah pasti aku akan diganggu oleh adikku." Jawabnya lagi masih fokus ke arah smartphonenya. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengintrogasi diriku?" Sambung Yaya berupa sebuah pertanyaan membuat Ying tersenyum samping.

"He he he... Maaf, semangat bermain game nya Yaya!" Ying pun akhirnya pergi, Yaya memandang kepergian Ying kemudian membuang nafas.

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya dia beranjak dari bangkunya dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Waktu itu jam menunjukkan pukul lima. Yaya mulai kebingungan karena pasti orang tuanya akan memarahi dia habis-habisan karena waktu itu dia juga pernah seperti ini. Terbesit dibenaknya untuk membuat berbagai alasan, tapi itu artinya dia berbohong jika dia benar melakukannya. Maka dari itu Yaya memilih berkata jujur.

Alasan terbesar karena Yaya enggan untuk bermain game dirumah dikarenakan orang tuanya pasti akan melarangnya bermain game. Mereka cenderung menyuruh Yaya untuk belajar tidak ada kata lain selain itu. Padahal Yaya termasuk anak terpintar disekolahnya.

Ia segera memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas kemudian keluar dari kelas.

Saat dia berjalan di lorong tanpa sengaja Yaya bertemu pandang dengan teman sekelasnya Halilintar. Iris merah seperti namanya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sipit. Yaya membalasnya demikian pula. Jadi waktu itu dia berjalan dengan bertatap-tatap. (Author : Cieee)

-X-

Beruntung sekarang masih jam 6 dia sampai, masih satu jam sebelum makan malam. Pasti ibunya akan menasehatinya setelah dia masuk.

Yaya sudah terbiasa jadi tidak masalah. Lucunya dia dicap seperti anak nakal dirumah dan menjadi anak rajin disekolah kecuali saat dia bermain game kesukaannya dia tidak ingin diganggu sedikitpun.

Bersyukur malam ini Ayahnya sedang lembur, jadi tidak ada yang memarahinya.

-X-

Makan malam kali ini hening, ibunya tidak menasehatinya mungkin karena sudah lelah menasehati Yaya selama ini.

Setelah makan malam dia pergi kekamar dan membuka komputernya.

Ada satu email yang masuk.

From ,

 _"Hei, kudengar kau jago bermain game RPG yang sedang tren saat ini ya? Mau bertanding denganku? - Halilintar -."_

 _just now, 19:36_

Bulu kuduk Yaya mulai berdiri(?), Hali1303 itu Halilintar ya? Pasalnya dia sekarang pemegang skor tertinggi dinegaranya.

Kemudian Yaya membalasnya,

 _"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menantangku?"_

 _Just now, 19:39_

Tak lama kemudian terdapat email masuk,

 _"Kau takut ya?"_

 _Just now, 19:39_

Err, pasti anak ini juara lomba mengetik.

"Aku harus menjawab apa ya? Duh bukannya takut sih, menatap matanya saja aku sudah takut apalagi harus melawannya." Pikir Yaya sekian menit.

Kemudian tangannya menari lagi diatas keyboard.

 _"Tidak, kenapa harus takut!"_

 _Just now, 19:45_

 _"Kalau begitu tunggu besok di belakang sekolah, setelah pulang ok!"_

 _Just now, 19:45_

Kemudian Yaya langsung meng-end chat nya.

"Hanya game, kupikir tidak masalah jika aku kalah." Ujar Yaya menghibur diri.

-X-

Jam pelajaran pun selesai, Yaya membuang nafas beratnya. "Kenapa sudah berakhir sih huh." Kemudian melirik Halilintar yang sudah keluar dari ruang kelas.

Yaya pun segera mengemasi barangnya dan bergegas menuju belakang sekolah yang kemarin dibilang Halilintar.

Setelah sampai ditempat, Yaya tidak menemukan keberadaan Halilintar disana. Selama 30 menit Yaya menunggunya Halilintar belum datang juga.

"Jadi gak sih? Dasar tidak berpendirian huh!" Akhirnya Yaya beranjak,

"BRUUK..!"

"Aduh," Dengus Yaya kesakitan karena menabrak seseorang dan dia terjatuh.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tidak berpendirian?" Mata merahnya menatap Yaya sinis membuat dirinya ketakutan.

"He he he, bercanda kali Hal, jangan dimasukin hati ya." Yaya tersenyum manis.

Halilintar yang telat kenapa dia juga yang marah.

"Tadi aku menolong Taufan mengerjakan ulangannya sebentar." Jelas Halilintar tanpa pertanyaan kenapa dia telat.

Taufan? Siswa kelas 11-C itu?

Yaya baru ingat Halilintar itu keluarga Boboiboy yang memiliki tiga kembaran, dan yang terakhir adalah Gempa di kelas 11-B. Yang Yaya kenal dekat hanya Gempa saja, karena Gempa adalah ketua OSIS dan Yaya merupakan wakilnya meskipun dia tidak pernah terlihat membantu Gempa. Yaya hanya malas, karena dia ditumbalkan oleh kelasnya karena dia murid terpintar dikelas itu dan saat voting dia terpilih menjadi wakilnya, jadi siapa yang salah?

Oke, kita singkirkan dulu deskripsi tentang Yaya.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Yaya.

"Jadi begini peraturannya, nanti malam kita bertanding secara online dirumah masing-masing, nanti aku akan menginvite mu jam 7 malam."

"Oke, itu saja kan? Aku boleh pulang?" Kata Yaya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?"

"Tapi kan cuma itu kan yang ingin kau bilang itu sih bisa lewat email."

"Kenapa aku harus menyuruhmu kesini kalau aku bisa menberitahumu lewat email? Membuang-buang waktu. Aku hanya ingin bilang tentang hadiahnya."

"Hah, ada hadiah?"

"Harus ada _reward-_ nya lah, emang kau pikir aku mau bermain gratisan dengamu?"

Menyebalkan... Pikir Yaya

"Yaudah kalau aku menang kau harus berhenti menatapku begitu." Ujar Yaya, sebenarnya Yaya kali ini hanya asal berbicara.

"Oke, jika aku yang menang, kau harus menuruti kemauanku selama satu bulan.! Tidak terkecuali, kalau kau menolak aku akan memperkosamu."

"Kenapa kau meminta banyak? Aku kan hanya minta sedikit permintaan." Yaya mulai ketakutan, sifat Halilintar berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan sifatnya Gempa.

"Kau takut ya?" Halilintar tersenyum samping, sedikit meremehkan.

Yaya mulai ketakutan, dia ingin kabur sekarang. Tapi itu menunjukan bahwa dia takut. Cih, Halilintar angkuh sekali.

"K.. K..Kenapa aku harus takut?" Ujar Yaya.

"Yosh, kau menerimanya. Aku sangat menantikan nanti malam." Halilintar pun pergi.

Yaya benar-benar ingin mengutuk Halilintar kemudian memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Gempa, tolong aku. Kakakmu jahat hiks." Yaya mendengus sebal, lagian kenapa dia melapor ke Gempa disini, sedangkan Gempa entah ada dimana.

-X-

Jam 18:56

Yaya sudah berada didepan komputernya, menunggu undangan Halilintar.

"Semoga listriknya mati Ya Tuhan." Mulut Yaya berkomat-kamit berharap adanya keajaiban. Tidak mungkin dia melawan orang itu.

 _Hali1303 invite you._

"Huh, semoga bisa." Yaya mulai optimis.

Halilintar disana tersenyum sinis. RPG ini sebenarnya lebih mengutamakan team play, pasti Yaya juga lebih sering bermain team dari pada solo. Jadi pasti Halilintar dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

PvP berjalan akan dilakukan tiga ronde, untuk ronde pertama Halilintar sangat lihai melawan Yaya.

"Huh sialan aku kalah." Yaya mendengus lagi. "Dia hp nya tidak berkurang. Kok bisa? Bagian _support_ ku dibunuh dulu, aku yakin itu stateginya."

"Untuk ronde dua aku tidak akan kalah."

Yaya mencoba untuk menarik bagian pendukung Halilintar dan membunuhnya.

Tapi pendukung karakter Halilintar sangat kuat dan itu pasti sudah kelas S. Kekuatannya setara dengan kekuatan karakter yang digunakan Yaya yang masih A dengan power yang masih dibawah seratus ribu.

-X-

Dan akhirnya sampai ronde tiga Yaya kalah berturut-turut dari semua rondenya.

"Ini curang, dia melecehkan noob sepertiku." Yaya menolak untuk kalah. Tapi itu lah kenyataanya

Satu email masuk, dari Hali1303

 _"Tunggu besok ya, kalau kau kabur aku akan mengejarmu sampai kemanapun."_

 _Just now, 21:35_

Yaya ingin bunuh diri apakah Halilintar akan mengejarnya?

"Tidak mungkin aku bunuh diri, aku kan masih belum menikah. Errr, Maksudnya, aku ingin membanggakan orang tuaku dulu." Yaya pasrah semoga Halilintar tidak memintanya macam-macam.

-X-

Sialnya siang itu waktu pelajaran Halilintar menatapnya sambil meremehkan Yaya, hal tersebut membuat Yaya semakin geram.

Setelah pelajaran selesai, didalam kelas itu Halilintar menghampiri Yaya yang sedang berkemas.

Semua murid sudah keluar, jadi hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Dasar kau rempong sekali. Berkemas saja lama." Hina Halilintar, Yaya mendengus.

"Terus...?" Ujar Yaya.

"Oke, kau harus jadi maid ku selama sebulan kedepan."

"Uhuk..." Yaya tersedak padahal dirinya tidak sedang memakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mengambil pakaianmu seperlunya dan nanti Gempa akan menjemputmu, dan kau bilang saja ke orang tuamu bahwa kau ingin mandiri dan ngekos di dekat sekolah." Ujar Halilintar.

"Itu artinya aku berbohong dong?"

"Berbohong apa? Kan kau ngekos ditempatku."

"Tenang saja gratis kok, lagian aku juga tidak sedang berbisnis kos."

Rasanya Yaya ingin menelan papan tulis. Kenapa hidupnya jadi begini? Oh Tuhan...

"Terserah." Yaya pergi melewati Halilintar.

"Gempa akan datang kerumahmu jam 5 kalau kau belum siap lihat saja nanti." Ancam Halilintar.

"Iya, iya bawel."

-X-

Yaya memukul-mukul tembok kamarnya.

"Halilintar jahat hiks,"

Ibunya mengetok pintu kamarnya

"Yaya kamu kenapa?" Ujar Ibunya dari luar. Yaya kemudian membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan ibunya masuk.

"Kau baru dihianati pacarmu ya, namanya Halilintar?" Tanya Ibunya, membuat Yaya semakin mewek.

"Oh benar ya? Duh kasihan anak ibu." Ibunya memeluk anaknya itu.

"Hiks, ibu... Aku nanti jam 5 akan berangkat untuk ngekos ditengah kota, dekat sekolah. Boleh bu? Aku ingin hidup mandiri hiks." Tanya Yaya.

"Mendadak sekali. Kau pasti sakit hati sekali karena disakiti pacarmu jadi kau ingin hidup sendiri ya?" Yaya semakin mewek lagi.

"Aku akan membiayainya sendiri bu."

"Baiklah jika kamu mau, nanti ibu akan mengunjungimu." Ujar ibunya.

"Er, tidak usah bu. Yaya kan mandiri he he he..."

"Terserah kamu deh." Ibunya menghela nafas, anak perempuannya ini memang aneh.

Tak lama kemudian Yaya mengemasi barangnya dan keluar rumah.

Dia melihat mobil Gempa di karangan depan rumah tetangga yang kosong.

Gempa membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyuruh Yaya masuk.

"Maafkan kak Halilintar ya, nanti kalau kak Hali macam-macam aku akan melindungimu." Kata Gempa dengan senyum manisnya, itu membuat Yaya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku juga akan melindungi Gempa dari Halilintar." Ujar Fang di jok belakang, membuat Yaya kaget.

Jadi Gempa mengajak Fang. Dia kan rival kepopuleran Halilintar, ternyata dia dekat dengan Gempa.

Yaya hanya berharap dia bisa selamat sampai akhir dengan Halilintar, semoga saja...

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hai semua, lama gak main FFN hehehe...maafin ceritaku yang gaje ini ya :Djangan lupa reviewnya ... terimakasih..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan berlangsung hening, Fang yang tadinya sempat memandang Yaya sinis kini mengalihkan pandangannya.

Entah kenapa saat memandang Gempa, Yaya jadi tidak enak untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Mengingat dirinya telah menjadi wakit ketua OSIS yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan memberikan semua tugas kepada Gempa. toh Gempa nya juga tidak protes.

"Ehm, bagaimana dengan tugas OSIS?" Yaya menghela nafas dan mencoba bertanya sekedar untuk basa-basi.

"Lancar saja kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya.

"Oh begitu ya?"

"Hm, lebih baik kau fokus belajar saja biar aku yang mengurus semuanya. Aku tahu kau mencalonkan diri bukan karena kemauanmu. Jadi kupikir itu nantinya akan membuat nilaimu turun.""

"Gempa selalu saja terlalu baik." Sahut Fang dibelakang, sentak Yaya langsung menoleh.

"Maaf ya, aku egois. Harusnya kau memberitahuku jika ada tugas OSIS."

"Bukan kau kok, aku yang mengambil alih semua tugas agar yang lain tidak kerepotan."

"Lain kali, mintalah bantuan kepadaku."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Yaya pun tersenyum dan dibalas demikian pula oleh Gempa. Fang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau punya mobil sendiri ya?" Tanya Yaya lagi.

"Ini mobil nya kak Halilintar, tapi untuk mobil pribadi kita bertiga sih."

"Oh begitu."

-X-

Sebenarnya waktu itu Fang hanya menumpang di mobil Gempa sepulang sekolah dikarenakan hari sudah sore dan Gempa tidak tega melihat Fang pulang sendirian. Akhirnya Gempa memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang setelah dirinya menjemput Yaya. Jadi sebelum dirinya sampai kerumah Gempa mengantar Fang terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sampai dirumah keluarga Boboiboy, Yaya terkejut. Pasalnya setahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih kelas 10 dia mendengar rumor bahwa keluarga Boboiboy merupakan keluarga yang kaya raya namun disini Yaya hanya melihat sebuah rumah dengan dua lantai dengan tembok kayu yang sepertinya sudah lapuk. Memangnya ini benar rumahnya?

Yaya mulai salah tingkah saat Gempa mengajaknya masuk, Bagaimana dirinya harus bertingkah didepan keluarga Boboiboy, bagaimana juga dengan orang tuanya?

"Eh, Gempa sudah pulang." Ujar salah satu anak beriris biru saat membuka pintu.

"Ayo Yaya kita masuk." Ajak Gempa.

"Gempa pulang bawa cewek he he he, ini bukannya wakil ketua OSIS yah? Anak kelas 11-A? Wah kebetulan. Perkenalkan aku Taufan kakaknya Gempa dari kelas 11-C, terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku." Ujar Taufan sambil mengajak Yaya bersalaman. Yaya pun membalasnya kemudian dirinya tersenyum.

"Aku Yaya, salam kenal." Ternyata Taufan juga anak yang baik seperti Gempa, ini membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang saat berhadapan dengan Halilintar nanti.

"Jadi kalian sejak kapan mulai berpacaran he he he..." Taufan tersenyum menggoda sambil mencolek pinggang adiknya itu.

"Kami tidak pacaran hadeh." Jawab Yaya kemudian membuang muka, Gempa hanya diam dan tersenyum.

-X-

Gempa menunjuk sebuah ruangan, tepatnya adalah tempat yang akan menjadi kamarnya Yaya selama sebulan kedepan. Yaya tidak menyangka kembaran terakhir ini sangat bijaksana menghadapi dirinya, itu membuat Yaya kagum pada Gempa.

"Terima kasih, Gempa."

"Iya sama-sama. Setelah ini aku akan pergi jadi maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu membereskan barang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok aku bisa sendiri."

Gempa kemudian pergi dan Yaya membereskan semua barang-barangnya tersebut. Sejak tadi Yaya bingung, dimana keberadaan Halilintar dan kedua orang tua Boboiboy. Mungkin kedua orang tua Boboiboy sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Yaya hanya memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dirinya saat bertemu dengan mereka.

Tapi Halilintar? Bukannya dia yang menyuruh Yaya kemari, tetapi dirinya malah tidak menyambutnya. Setelah membereskan barangnya Yaya kemudian mengambil smartphone-nya dan menelpon sahabatnya Ying.

-X-

"Apa? Kau tinggal dengan keluarga Boboiboy sekarang hanya karena kau kalah main game saja ha ha ha..." Ying terkejut bukan main, Yaya mendengus dan ingin membanting ponsel pintarnya itu. Ying tidak menghiburnya, malah menertawakannya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku takut dengan Halilintar. Tau sendiri kan Halilintar teman sekelas kita itu orang seperti apa."

"Iya sih, aku hanya terkejut saja bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu menjadi orang yang penurut pfftt.."

"Hibur kek, untungnya Gempa orang yang baik jadi aku bisa tenang."

"Wah, setelah ini kau pasti jatuh cinta dengan Gempa he he he..."

Tiba-tiba Yaya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kamarnya, sadar dengan itu Yaya segera berpamitan dengan Ying.

"Oke, semoga kau betah dengan mereka ya ha ha ha... jangan lupa dandan yang cantik." Ying sialan, Yaya kemudian menaruh ponselnya. Ternyata benar, ada seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Ok itu Taufan.

"Wah sudah rapi ternyata jadi aku tidak perlu membantumu, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Taufan kemudian duduk disamping kasurnya, Yaya pun segera turun dari kasur dan duduk disamping Taufan.

"Oh, aku baru saja menelpon temanku. Kau sendiri baru dari mana?" Tanya Yaya.

"Baru saja bermain skateboard."

"Ohh... hm, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Orang tua kalian kemana?" Sentak Taufan langsung membelalakan kedua matanya beberapa detik kemudian bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hm, orang tua kami sebenarnya bercerai setahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu kami pergi dari rumah dan tinggal dikontrakan ini." Jelas Taufan sambil tersenyum, Yaya jadi merasa bersalah setelah bertanya seperti itu.

"Aduh maaf ya, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa."

"Lantas bagaimana kalian bisa hidup disini? Kalian juga punya mobil." Tanya Yaya lagi.

"Oh itu dulu sebenarnya mobil pribadi milik kami bertiga, tapi karena kak Hali yang paling tua jadinya itu mobil atas nama dia. Kami tinggal disini juga hasil tabungan kita bertiga dulu, hehehe... patungan ceritanya, lalu untuk kebutuhan kami membuka sebuah kios coklat disamping arena taman bermain. Pasti kau bertanya-tanya kemana kak Hali kan? Tentu saja dia sedang mengurus kios itu hehehe, kami buka waktu sore." Jelas Taufan panjang lebar, meskipun Taufan mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda itu membuat hati Yaya tersentuh.

Sebenarnya Yaya merasa bersyukur karena tidak adanya orang tua Boboiboy, tapi disisi lain dirinya juga merasa sedih mendengar apa yang Taufan ceritakan tentang diri mereka.

"Lalu Gempa?"

"Gempa itu hebat, selain ketua OSIS dia juga salah satu pelayan di salah satu restoran di dekat sini. Gajinya juga lumayan besar sih."

Yaya berdecak kagum dengan ketiga bersaudara itu, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Diantara mereka hanya akulah yang tidak bisa apa-apa bahkan aku dulu sering dimarahi orang tuaku, tapi tidak apalah, kau bisa mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku karena aku pendengar curhatan yang baik loh."

"Jangan begitu ah, kau pasti punya kelebihan juga."

"Iya dong, sebenarnya aku sudah mengungguli skor kak Hali hehehe, kau tahu kan nama player BoyShiro itu adalah diriku loh. Kemarin sibuk remidi sih makanya gak sempet ngumpulin skor." Taufan menujukan loby game dengan urutan rangking diponselnya tersebut kepada Yaya.

"Wah sial, kalian ternyata bersekongkol." Yaya mendengus sebal bukan main, padahal dirinya bersusah payah menaikkan rangking dalam minggu ini tapi tetap saja dirinya bahkan belum masuk top seribu.

"Hahaha, kalau game aku jagonya. Kak Hali mah sering kalah kalau pvp sama aku. Lagian kenapa juga kamu ngelawan kak Hali pfftt..." Ujar Taufan menahan tawa, Yaya semakin geram.

"Ya kan aku gak mau direndahin Halilintar." Yaya menggelembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Pokoknya jangan ngelawan kak Hali deh, dia itu selain koki, beuh masakannya enak banget buset, dia juga jago membogem orang hehehe, aku saja kena bogem berkali-kali loh." Cerita Taufan membuat Yaya bergindik ngeri, Taufan itu masokis ya? Di kasarin malah tertawa.

"Ok deh, mulai sekarang aku gak mau macam-macam sama Halilintar lagi. Apalagi kemarin dia bilang mau memperkosa aku. Kalian tidak begitu kan?" Taufan menahan tawa, Yaya seakan ingin menyembelih bocah didepannya ini.

"Tapi biasanya kak Hali gak main-main sama ucapannya loh." Ujar Taufan, "Tapi tidaklah, kak Hali itu baik kok sebenarnya, cuma rada kasar aja. Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa." Sambung Taufan.

"Kau mau tidak mengantarku ke kios tempat Halilintar berkerja?"

"Tentu saja, ayo."

-X-

Jarak rumah dan kios bisa dibilang tidak terlalu jauh dan juga tidak terlalu dekat. Angin malam berhembus, hal itu membuat Yaya sedikit kedinginan. Yaya penasaran dengan Halilintar yang notabene nya gamer hebat itu ternyata adalah seorang koki. Yang Yaya pernah simpulkan dulu tentang Halilintar sebagai teman sekelasnya adalah sebuah kebencian, angkuh, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Pernah sekali saat pulang sekolah dan Halilintar belum piket saat itu. Dia membersihkan ruang kelas, waktu itu Yaya sedang disuruh oleh gurunya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas dikantor. Sebenanya Yaya tidak mau tapi apa boleh buat, dia meninggalkan tasnya dikelas dan saat dirinya kembali dia kebingungan karena tasnya hilang dan ternyata Halilintar membuangnya ditempat sampah saat dia piket. Parahnya Halilintar sangat jujur saat dia tanyai dimana tasnya. Mengingat apa yang Taufan katakan beberapa saat yang lalu itu membuat Yaya menarik kesimpulan tersebut.

"Itu tempatnya." Taufan menunjuk ke arah sebuah kios, Siapa yang menyangka kios tersebut sangat penuh dengan pembeli. Apakah Halilintar bisa mengatasinya sendirian?

"Aku boleh membantunya?" Tanya Yaya pada Taufan.

"Ya kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau pulang kalau begitu."

"Eh? Kau tidak membantu."

"Kan sudah ada kau ehehe, bye sampai bertemu dirumah." Ujar Taufan sambil cium jauh kemudian berlari. Oh Taufan sialan.

-X-

Yaya memasuki dapur kios, Halilintar terkejut dengan keberadaannya Yaya didepannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Aku kan maid-mu, bolehkah aku membantumu?" Ujar Yaya, Halilintar membuang nafas beratnya.

"Terserah." Jawab Halilintar singkat kemudian dia fokus membuat minuman coklat yang dipesan pembeli.

Mendengar jawaban Halilintar, Yaya mengartikan jawaban tersebut berati "Iya". Kemudian Yaya mendatangi meja salah satu pembeli dan melayaninya dengan baik.

"Pancake pisang coklat dengan keju." Ujar Yaya, Halintar mengangguk dan membuatkannya. Melihat tangan Halilintar yang handal dalam mengolah masakan itu sangat membuat Yaya kagum. Bahkan caranya menggulung pancake benar-benar bagus sekali. Yaya sendiri saja tidak bisa membuatnya.

Dari yang Yaya lihat kebanyakan makanan yang dijual di kios ini adalah makanan manis atau bisa dibilang kebanyakan adalah makanan penutup. Maka dari itu kios ini ramai dengan anak-anak dan kalaupun ada orang tua pasti itu karena keinginan anak mereka. Sebagai menu andalannya adalah pancake pisang coklat.

"Enak sekali." Ujar salah satu pembeli, mendengarnya hal itu Yaya jadi penasaran dengan rasanya.

-X-

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam, kios sudah mulai sepi dan akan ditutup. untung saja ini malam minggu jadi tidak kerepotan besok kalau dirinya bangun terlalu siang.

Angin malam yang dingin tadi menjadi semakin dingin. Arena taman bermain juga sudah sepi dan satpam sudah siap untuk menutupnya.

Halilintar memberikan sapaan sopan pada satpam itu seolah-olah itu merupakan kebiasannya sehari-hari yang belum Yaya ketahui. Saat perjalanan pulang jalanan begitu sepi, Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Yaya memandang wajah Halilintar dari samping. Ekspresinya begitu tenang, Yaya bisa melihatnya.

"Oh ya, terima kasih telah membantuku." Ucap Halilintar datar.

"Hm, oke. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku boleh dong membantumu mengurus kios." Tanya Yaya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Terserah."

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua, sebenarnya aku bikin ff ini yg chap 1 itu iseng banget, pas pelajaran karena bosan sambil dengerin curhatan temen, makanya susah fokus. Kasihan kan dia curhat panjang gak didengerin XD *malah curcol*** **Oh ya soal Yaya berhijab atau enggak itu sesuka kalian yg baca sih mau dibuat berhijab atau enggak. Soalnya aku juga ragu hehehe.. *dilemparin tomat busuk*** **Aku juga mau ngelurusin disini Fang itu kubuat cewek hehehe, biar bisa jadi saingannya Yaya. tapi Fang juga benci sama Halilintar. Gitu deh pokoknya.** **Oh ya, aku publish pakai app :'( jadi maaf kalau ada bagian yg harusnya ditengah jadi dipinggir atau kurang spasi, wajar lah app versi beta. soalnya pakai browser telkomsel kena internet positif *jadi curhat lagi* :'(** **Maaf pendek, hehehe... tolong reviewsarannya mau kasih ide gila juga monggo _**


End file.
